The Next Honor
The Next Honor is a story written by Donald Newton. It takes place while Tyler and Nancy are in their forties and the main focus are on new teens, whom are facing the same threats they did at their age. Plot and Setting Ten years after a brutal massacre destroyed Surfack, Nancy and Patrick have gone into hiding. Now the First Order of the Ghosts, led by Kyloface is searching for the next person who could be the key to finding them -- Ella Valentine, a girl who is having nightmares about the massacre, despite not remembering being there. Characters Main Core Norman-reedus.jpg|TYLER CARTER (40): Tyler returns as the adult lead of the story. He has been estrange from his family since a tragic incident that broke the entire Carter/Surfack family apart. He and his son, Lane (named after Scott), go hunting for killers when they meet up with Ella and Scott. Tyler might be encourage to rejoin his family to stop Kyloface. His role is similar to Han Solo in The Force Awakens. Ella_Valentine.jpg|ELLA VALENTINE (16): Ella is the final girl and the main focus of the story. She has nightmares and visions of a life that she doesn't remember as a little girl. She was adopted by the Valentine family when she was six years old. She meets up with Scott Reed, a disgraced and redeemed Ghostface, and they journey to help the Surfack find the missing leaders as she searches for her real family. Her role is similar to Rey in The Force Awakens. Scott Reed.jpg|SCOTT REED (16): Scott is the final boy of the story. He is a disgraced former Ghostface who betrays the First Order of the Ghosts. He meets up with Ella and together they help the shattered Surfack find the missing leaders. He changes his alligence to the Surfack against his former team the First Order. His role is similar to Finn in The Force Awakens. TonyPadilla.jpg|TONY RODRIGUEZ (16): Tony is the grandson of Charlie Rodriguez and the best fighter in the now shattered Surfack that is planning to rebuild itself after finding their missing leaders. His mother, Ali, is the current temporary leader of Surfack. His role is similar to Poe Dameron in The Force Awakens. Daryl Dixon.jpeg|LANE CARTER (18): Lane is the son of Tyler, nephew of Nancy, and grandson of Lorraine. He and his father go hunting for killers when they meet up with Ella and Scott. Lane might be encourage to rejoin his family to stop Kyloface. His role is similar to Chewie in The Force Awakens. Danielle Harris (40).jpg|ALI RODRIGUEZ (40): Ali is Charlie's daughter and Tony's mother. She is the current leader of Surfack, as she took over for Nancy and Patrick, who have since went into hiding. Unlike the Honor Saga, she and Tyler never got together nor are they siblings in the Honor Club. She was unmarried when she had Tony, whose father is not in the story. Her role is similar to Leia in The Force Awakens. Nancy (40).jpg|NANCY CARTER-VILLANE (40): Nancy is the twin sister of Tyler and wife of Patrick. Nancy and Patrick were the equal leaders of Surfack before a tragic event shattered Surfack. As a result, Nancy and Patrick, out of guilt and devastation, went into hidding from everyone. Will Nancy and Patrick be found and convinced to return to Surfack? Her role is similar to Luke Skywalker in The Force Awakens. SUFPJRD.png|PATRICK VILLANE (40): Patrick is Nancy's husband and Tyler's brother-in-law. Patrick and Nancy were the equal leaders of Surfack before a tragic event shattered Surfack. As a result, Nancy and Patrick, out of guilt and devastation, went into hidding from everyone. Will Nancy and Patrick be found and convinced to return to Surfack? His role is similar to Luke Skywalker in The Force Awakens. Old Kevin.png|KEVIN ANDREWS (74): Kevin is the oldest living member of Surfack. He has a small tragic role. His role is similar to Lor San Tekka in The Force Awakens. Other *CLAY JENSEN (16): Clay is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *JESSICA DAVIS (16): Jessica is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *ALEX STANDALL (16): Alex is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *JUSTIN FOLEY (16): Justin is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *BRYCE WALKER (16): Bryce is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *SHERRI HOLLAND (16): Sheri is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *MONTGOMERY DEL LA CRUZ (16): Monty is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. *CHLOE RICE (16): Chloe is a friend of Ella from her "adopted" life. Villains Kyloface - Clarence Villane.gif|CLARENCE VILLANE/KYLOFACE (16): Kyloface is the main villain of the story. He is the son of Nancy and Patrick, nephew of Tyler, cousin of Lane, and the grandson of Lorraine. He was named after his great-grandfather Clarence Carter. When he was six, he was kidnapped by the First Order, who trained him to be an enemy of Surfack. But his family has hope of bringing him back to the good side. Ghostface.png|GHOSTFACE: Ghostface is the primary killer under the orders of Kyloface. His identity will not be revealed as he is irrelevent and just a random member of the First Order. He is NOT a character we meet in the group. His role only lasts during the duration of Ella's "adopted" life prior to her joining Surfack. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Kyloface attacks a hidden Surfack base, killing a major beloved leader within Surfack. But by doing so, he also learns of the location of Ella Valentine, a girl who is unaware of her Surfack connections. Chapter 2 TEASER: Ella is a regular girl who likes singing and spending time with her friends at Liberty High. She suffers from nightmares and visions of a life that she doesn't remember. Meanwhile, Scott Reed, a Ghostface, betrays the First Orders, and escapes from the Order with Tony Rodriguez. Chapter 3 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 4 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *Despite being major main characters of the entire Honor series, Tyler and Ali doesn't appear until the middle of the story, Nancy and Patrick don't appear until the end, and Kevin only appears in the first chapter. *Ella Valentine is NOT a Disney Princess like in Noah's stories. But she does sing. *Despite Scott Reed being a 13 Reasons Why character, he is NOT part of the 13RW group. *Despite Tony being a major main 13 Reasons Why character, not only is he NOT part of the 13RW group, he never interacts with any of them. Victims Coming Soon.